How They Met (and other calamities)
by notaudreyk
Summary: A series of stories on how So and So met, all based off of real experiences. #4. Riku/Xion. Blind dates are always pretty awkward, but try finding out that the guy you've been hitting it off with for 20 minutes wasn't actually your blind date. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**How They Met (And Other Calamities) **

**Chapter 1: Sora/Kairi**

The Real Story: (Submitted by Willow Eloise on Facebook) My sister met her husband at a bus stop. He went up to her and said "Hey... I've got your name tattooed on my arm". My sister fell for it and said "Really? Mine's a strange name though, prove it." He lifted his sleeve to show a tattoo that literally said 'your name'.

* * *

><p>Sora Hikari did not ask out girls.<p>

It wasn't that he never liked a girl. Throughout his 19 years of life, he had had many a crush. But he knew he was an awkward goof and any girl in her right mind would look at his flustered expression and out of control spiky hair and say no.

He had gone on dates, back in high school. But they were all either for school dances where his best friend of 12 years named Roxas set him up with someone, or where the girl had asked him out via Roxas (which even then, only happened once). Both involved no uncomfortable conversations where he had to be there. Roxas would simply say to one of his many female friends that his best friend needed a date to a dance, and while he denied that the girls saying yes had anything to do with him, Sora knew that most of them wanted to get closer to their real crush, Roxas.

Dating in high school was pointless anyway, right? It's just a haze of awkward hand holding, an occasional picture posted on Facebook, and the inevitable "OMG, did you hear that _ and _ broke up?!" Everyone in his various schools had gone through significant others like they went through phones: excitedly showing it off, playing around with it for a while, then trading it in for a better, newer version.

When Sora drove five hundred miles away to college, he couldn't decide if he thought things would change. Would this new place transform him into a new person, or would he stay the same awkward, shy guy? But besides the venue, nothing had improved. Roxas was still the campus's most eligible bachelor, while he was "the hot guy's weird cousin or something", according to a girl who he heard talking to her friends at the next table over.

Oh well. He was used to it.

One of the many downsides to being shy when it came to girls was that his friends always knew just how to tease him. Every single time he chose Dare when playing Truth or Dare in both middle and high school, it was the same one: "Ask out (insert name here)!" This led to it becoming a very boring game, and him being a "bad sport". It wasn't that he didn't want to; it was that his anxiety wouldn't let him.

But the dares didn't stop. He hated them all, obviously.

Except for the very last one.

It was in his first year of college. He and Roxas drove to the college together in Roxas' car, and rented a small apartment just outside of campus. Most of the time, they switched on and off using the car, but occasionally, Sora was left stranded. While he enjoyed walking, not everything was within the 3 miles he was willing to go. Thankfully, since it was a college town and they recognized that not everyone had a car, the city had bus stops on nearly every corner.

It was a rainy May day, and Roxas' car was in the shop. He and Sora stood huddled in the corner under the small shelter the bus stop provided, quizzing each other over their one shared class's quiz questions. It was all fine and dandy, till Roxas glanced over with a grin on his face.

"We're learning about some guy getting his head chopped off. Why are you laughing?" Sora asked.

Roxas turned back towards him with a sly smirk. "Wanna make a bet?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Depends what it is."

Roxas grinned again. "If you get this next question right, I'll let you use the car when it gets out of the shop whenever you want to for an entire week. If you get it wrong, you have to ask that girl out over there in a way that will be determined by me."

The brunet looked over at the girl in question. She was beautiful, which was probably why Roxas chose her over the other three people standing at the bus stop. Her straight burgundy hair was partially covered by a blue beanie that matched her eyes, which were so bright that he could tell the color from 10 feet away. She had headphones on and was tapping her foot to the beat of the music. Thankfully, Sora had never seen her before, unlike most of the girls he had been dared to ask out. So when she said no, it wouldn't be as embarrassing.

He sighed. After all, he would have had to do something like this eventually. Why not let it be a girl at a bus stop who he would probably never see again?

"Fine."

Roxas pumped his fist. "Yesss! Finally! After all these years!"

"Oh, just get on with it. What's the question?" Sora sighed.

Roxas looked down at one of the sheets of paper in his hand. "What is the capital of Swaziland?"

Sora blinked. "Um, what?"

"The. Capital. Of. Swaziland."

"We're in history, not geography!" Sora exclaimed.

Roxas couldn't hold in his laughter. "I know. But I said the next question. I never said it would be related to what we were studying."

"You're such a jerk."

"I know," Roxas grinned. "So, what's the answer?"

"I don't know! What kind of name is Swaziland, anyway? Um…Sweziground?" Sora guessed.

"Sweziground? Seriously? No. There's actually two, Lobamba and Mbabane," the blond explained.

"First off, it sounds like you just sneezed. Second off, that was so not fair!"

"Oh, yes it was. Now, just let me think of a way for you to ask that girl out." Roxas crossed his arms and looked off into the distance. "Hmm…"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Hurry up, unless you're waiting till next year."

"Ha! I got it!" Roxas fumbled around in his bag before pulling out a pen. "Write 'your name' on your upper arm. Then go over to her and say "Hey, I've got your name tattooed on my arm." When she asks to see it, pull up your sleeve and show her your "tattoo", then ask her out. I'm telling you, if this doesn't work, nothing will."

"…" Sora was at a loss for words. This had to be a joke, right? But he had to get this over with one day; why not now? "Fine. A bet is a bet." He hurriedly scribbled the words on his left arm and nervously walked the few feet over to the girl, fingernails digging into his palm.

"Um…hi."

She looked away from the rain back towards him, pulling out her earbuds. "Hi there," she said, her smile showing a trace of confusion.

"Um…I've got your name tattooed on my arm," he managed to choke out, trying not to look at her beautiful blue eyes. Why did he agree to do this? Especially to a really pretty girl? It was going to be even more embarrassing when she said no!

She raised her eyebrows in obvious skepticism. "Oh, really? My name is pretty unusual. Prove it."

Sora pulled up his sleeve to reveal the words "your name" written in black ink, and glared at Roxas, who he could see collapsing in laughter from behind the girl. This was utterly humiliating.

He looked back at the redhead to see her laughing. "Well, you're not lying," she giggled. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as she reached out her hand. "Though I can tell it's a ballpoint pen, thankfully, based on the smears. Well done, sir. I'm Kairi."

And before he even realized what was happening, she was writing down her number and pushing it into his hand with a wink and the words "Call me", before she boarded the bus that had apparently arrived without him noticing.

Roxas walked over to him, mouth open in shock. "I gotta tell you, I didn't honestly think that would work."

"You know, normally I would punch you, but she's probably watching from the window. Plus, IT ACTUALLY WORKED." Sora's face was all smiles and shock and _how did that even work_ and as he boarded the full bus, he hoped he would get a seat by her.

He did.

They went out to dinner that night.

* * *

><p><em>Hurrah, a new series! Yes, these will all be real stories that happened to people. If you would like to submit your own story, whether it be your parent's, your best friend's, or your sister's, feel free to leave it in a review, pm it, or send it to me on Twitter or Facebook (links in my bio!). <em>

_Just so you know: These will most likely all be one of three couples: Sokai, Rokunami, or Rikushi. Maybe a few Rikunami, since I love them so, but so far, the stories that have been submitted to me just happened to fall into those three couples. xD Plus, they're the ones I can write best. _

_If you enjoyed this story, or want to read more, please follow, favorite, and review! The more I get, the faster I work. _

_-Audrey _

_Oh yeah, random author fact #2: While I do have a smartphone, I am currently using a flip phone from 1998._

**_EDIT: Apparently there is a book by a man named David Leviathan with a similar name and premise. I have never heard of it until now, and have not read it. If any of the ideas are similar, it is complete coincidence. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**How They Met (and other calamities)**

**Chapter 2: Riku/Namine**

The real story: (submitted by Abbey Sian on Facebook) One of my friends was on a ride at Alton Towers with her friends but only she wanted to go on the ride therefore she just went through the single rider thingy. Anyways she sits down next to this boy who was 'very hot' and as the ride started she got so scared so he held her hand to try and calm her nerves. Then after the ride she felt extremely dizzy and ended up throwing up on his shirt... well that's how they've now being dating for almost 8 months now omg

* * *

><p>Namine loved roller coasters.<p>

Whenever she mentioned that fact to people who didn't know her, they all seemed shocked. They pictured adrenaline junkies as teenage guys who used it as an alternative to getting high, instead of tiny blonde girls who spent more time in a sketchbook than in the real world. But she was that friend who dragged everyone else to amusement parks at least once a month, and rode all the rides till her friends began to whine and the park speakers blared closing times.

She had a checklist tucked into the back of her journal of all of the places that held roller coasters, whether it be in America or China. The list was covered with various colors of ink, the words detailing when she would go, who she would bring, or if she had already conquered it, how it was. Namine had been to the typical Disney World and Six Flags parks time and time again, and her family vacations consisted of her begging to get away to check another rollercoaster off of her list. Her parents put up with it when she was a kid, but as she grew, it began to become a hassle. So she dragged her friends along, who were at first shocked to see her come out of her shell. But soon, they most likely began to wish she would go back into it.

When Namine graduated, she took a gap year before college. Her best friends Kairi and Xion accompanied her on her road trips around the United States for six months, until they finally saved up enough for tickets to England. There, they backpacked around Europe for another month, and visited every coaster they could find.

It was their last week in Europe before heading home, and Kairi had surprised them all with tickets to Alton Towers, a resort in Staffordshire. For four days, the girls stayed in a Motel 6 outside of the place and were up at the crack of dawn to get in. Resorts weren't really their normal style, but Namine and Xion couldn't stop thanking Kairi when they saw the spas, waterparks, and theme parks that were all included. They spent a day at the spa, two at the waterpark, and another two at the theme park. While they were all fun, none of them were nearly as eventful as some of their other endeavors (nothing like forgetting to buckle your safety belt all the way in before going on an upside down ride to show you what terror was).

That is, until the very last day.

Kairi and Xion were exhausted. It was nearly ten o clock, and Namine wasn't running out of steam. Even after they had ridden nearly every ride, she kept going, dragging them along with her. Finally, they reached the very last one, something called "The Oblivion".

The Oblivion was one of the many rollercoasters on Namine's list that she was determined to conquer. This particular one was advertised as a complete 200 feet vertical drop, and as the blonde looked at it through the fence, she could tell that the website wasn't lying.

"That is so stupid!" Kairi said next to her. "Seriously, why would you choose to drop straight down that far?"

Xion grinned cheekily. "Have you met us, Kairi? Because it's fun!"

"So, you'll be going on it with me, Xion?" Namine asked, raising an eyebrow.

The blackette backed away. "Um, how about no. I may be an adrenaline seeker," she said, flipping her hair back, "But I'm not stupid. You're kind of encouraging the dumb blonde stereotype right now, Nams."

Namine rolled her eyes. "Chickens. I'm going, and you can't stop me!" she said, walking towards the entrance.

"Trust me, we want to get this on film!" Kairi called after her, laughing.

As Namine made her way through the single riders line, she tried to ignore all of the terrified screams coming from above her. As typical of many rides, along the line barriers were signs designed to scare her. Some simply read "Turn back now!" but others detailed all of the horrible things that could happen if things went wrong. What kind of sicko designed this place?!

_Don't look at those, Namine. Just look around you. Not at those stupid signs. I've ridden practically every ride ever, why is this one messing with me? _

She took her own advice and glanced around at what would be her fellow riders. A middle aged man stood with two young teenagers, both of which looked excited. The man just looked bored. A woman who looked to be in her late twenties was looking at her phone, and-

_Woah. _

Now, you have to understand that Namine was anything but boy crazy. Unlike her two friends, she didn't gush over every hot guy they had met over the course of their travels who was just looking to hook up. She had only had one boyfriend, who stayed with her for six months in junior year before cheating on her with a college girl. Romance was kind of ruined for her after that.

But this guy was downright Kairi-and-Xion-freaking-out-because-of-him hot. Somehow, he made silver hair look good. He was built, but not in a "Yeah, I work out every day. Wanna see?" way, and was at least a head and a half taller than her. He couldn't have been more than 20. And even in the dim lighting provided by the cheap streetlamps at the park, his eyes were obviously an aquamarine color that she wanted to capture in a drawing. She had never seen irises that color before. Heck, she'd never seen that shade in her life.

He stopped gazing up at the ride and locked eyes with her, and when he gave her a smile it made her want to…well, if she were Kairi, she'd say jump him. But because she was Namine, she was very tempted to go over and do things like ask his name and get to know him.

She glanced away from him before he could tell she was staring.

The line made its way forward, till eventually, Namine was standing next to him, waiting for the next car. She was busy pointedly not looking at him and trying to keep a blush off of her face whenever he accidentally brushed against her until he, lo and behold, actually spoke.

"Scared?"

Gulp. "Um, excuse me?"

He gave her that grin again. "I asked if you were scared. You don't really strike me as a nervous rider, for some reason, but you've been tapping your foot and playing with the bottom of your shirt for about five minutes straight now."

Oops. Was it that obvious? "Um…I mean, a little. I love roller coasters, you don't even know, but this one has me a little nervous. It's been on my list forever, and now that I'm actually about to ride it…" Wait, did she just mention her list? Gosh, she was so dorky.

He picked up on the phrase with a confused look in his blue-green eyes. "List?"

She blushed. "Yeah. I kind of have a list of rollercoasters I want to ride. I told you, I love them."

"So, where are you from, then? You don't have an accent, so you must have come a while to get here," he questioned.

"I did. I took a gap year with my best friends, and we've been traveling around Europe for a few months before I head back to Illinois," she answered. Noticing his deep voice held no trace of an accent, she added, "You don't seem to be from around here either. Are you?"

"No, I'm not. Wait, you're from Illinois? Which part?" he asked.

"Chicago. Why?" Oh gosh, if he said he was from around there…

He grinned. "You've got to be kidding me. Me too! I'm just here because my aunt lives around here, and my niece has been showing me the place. But she didn't want to come on this ride."

_Okay, Namine, breathe. Nothing major, just a super hot guy chatting you up and showing interest and who happens to live in the same freaking city as you even though you're thousands of miles away from said city. _"That's awesome! Yeah, my friends were too chicken as we-"

Her words were cut off by the sound of the employee unhooking the gate to get into the ride's car. "Oh gosh." Suddenly, Namine's stomach lurched. She felt like she wanted to get as far away from here as possible.

The silver haired boy offered his hand in a mock serious manner. "Not going to chicken out, are you? Now, watch your step," he said, as he stepped into the row of seats. She reluctantly followed behind, and after sitting down and buckling in, she looked over at him.

"You're really going to make me do this?" she sighed.

"Yep!" The boy grinned. "Trust me, it'll be fun. Here, do you want to hold my hand?"

She rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand as she tried not to freak out. Seriously, what was happening to her? She was scared of a roller coaster and holding some random guy's hand?

The loudspeakers crackled overhead. "And, here we gooooo!" The rollercoaster began its ascent straight up hundreds of feet in the air. No worries. _Just a drop. Just a drop._

She looked over to see aquamarine eyes looking at her with worry. "Are you going to be alright? You have a very strong grip right now."

Namine relaxed her hand, embarrassed. "I'll be fine. Just another checkoff on the list, right?"  
>He nodded with a smile. "Right."<p>

He suddenly looked away, his smile disappearing in a heartbeat. "Holy sh-"

His words were cut off by the sound of air rushing by at 100 miles an hour as the ride flat out _dropped_. Namine gritted her teeth and just tried to tell herself it would be over soon, all while gripping the boy's hand like her life depended on it.

The ride continued in loops and twists, all designed to make the rider as nauseous as possible. Which it was doing very effectively. _I swear, if I throw up…_

Thankfully, after way too long, the ride came to a screeching halt. Namine let out a long exhale…

Before throwing up.

All over the guy she had been holding hands with.

Gosh darn it.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh-" She panicked; why did she have to mess up everything?!

The guy at first looked stunned, then disgusted, and then…

He laughed.

He couldn't stop laughing, even while the employees tried to talk to him, handing him a wet towel to wipe himself off with, even while she sat there with a WTF look on her face.

Finally, he winded down, chuckling, and smiled at her. "What an ending to a ride, huh?"

"I'm _so _sor-"

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's not every day I meet pretty girls who love rollercoasters and are willing to go on one that scares the living daylights out of her," he told her. "Seriously, it's okay."

She exhaled. "Well, now that I've thrown up on you, can I at least get your name?"

"Oh, yeah." He held out a hand to her as they got up from the ride, now puke-free. "I'm Riku."

She shook his hand with a smile. "Namine."  
>"Well, nice to meet you, Namine. Since we're now pretty much old friends, how about dinner before we both head back to Chicago?" Riku asked.<p>

"As long as we don't go on any rollercoasters afterwards."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! The second installment. Hope you guys enjoyed! I actually did my research on this one; both the park and ride are very real. d= <strong>

**If you did enjoy, please follow, favorite, and review! I didn't get any of those last time, which stunk, but hey, it can only get better from here!**

**-Audrey **


	3. Chapter 3

**How They Met (and other calamities) **

Chapter 3: Roxas/Namine

The Real Story: (Submitted by Becca Griffin) My mom was working at McDonald's, and my dad was like a really big "bad boy" with a motorcycle and everything. My dad's sister was working with my mom when my dad came in to pick up his sister. My mom looked at him then told my aunt that he was smoking hot and then my aunt yelled across the room to him "hey Jeff! Carrie thinks you're hot!" And then he asked her out.

* * *

><p>Namine hated McDonalds.<p>

It was a hellhole of disgusting, slime filled food, with equally disgusting people. No one actually goes into McDonalds unless they're really desperate, after all. Drive through for the win.

But when you work there, you kind of have to go inside.

And go around the greasy kitchen and use the nasty bathroom that she could confirm hadn't been cleaned in months.

Sure, there were nice McDonalds out there. Heck, she'd seen them! The people were all attractive, the food was actually good, etc etc. But she was stuck at the one that hadn't been updated since 1972. Her manager was actually born at the restaurant. Yes, you read that right. Her mother couldn't get to the hospital fast enough, and it turns out the previous owner used to be a doctor before giving it all up to open a "restaurant". Namine couldn't make this stuff up.

Thankfully, there was one saving grace: her new best friend, Kairi. She was the only person there who understood Namine's mindset. And, like Namine, she was only working there to save up for college. Sadly, there weren't many job opportunities where they lived. Kairi was a pretty redhead with blue eyes who convinced guys to come inside by flirting with them during the drive through, and then using her (extremely useful) voice throwing techniques to make it sound like her voice belonged to the gray haired woman whose wrinkles were obvious even by the burnt out fluorescent light. She was the one person who made this whole thing fun.

Kairi didn't talk much about herself. But through hours of midnight shifts where no one was around, Namine had managed to work out a few details. Her parents were loaded, but both she and her older brother wanted to do things for themselves, even if it meant flipping burgers. Despite her sweet, girl-next-door exterior, Namine had found out via various movie nights at 2 am that she was a closeted horror fan, and loved to read Stephen King books just for the scare. She had two brothers, both older, and while one was apparently similar to her, the other supported her parents in everything and refused to speak to his siblings.

Namine had never met Kairi's brothers, but on yet another boring shift, she was about to.

* * *

><p>"Ughhhhh. Do you think Marge would catch us if we changed the clock to closing time?" Namine groaned.<p>

"I'd say so, considering her watch is always correct, down to the second," Kairi said, rolling her eyes as she shook some fries into a container.

Namine groaned again. "I'm so ready to get out of here. I mean, this place always sucks, but today it's just….worse. Seriously, graveyard shifts are terrible. Why did we even get scheduled tonight? It's our day off!"  
>"I know, right? And I don't even have a car! My brother has to come drive me home!" Kairi exclaimed.<p>

"Wait, really? What happened to your car?"

"Get this: apparently the guy behind me was reaching for a donut, almost spilled his coffee, and when he turned around to catch it, t-boned me."

Namine grimaced. "Yikes."  
>"Tell me about it. Thank the Lord for insurance, and he was driving a small car that didn't do much besides a dent, but still. I'm out $150."<p>

"Hold on a second." Namine turned away from her friend and pressed a button on her headset. "Welcome to McDonald's, how may I help you?"

After taking some middle aged man's order, she went back to her friend. "Anyways, what were you saying?"

"Nothing, besides the fact that we only have ten more minutes until we're free!" Kairi grinned.

"You're free. I still have another hour tonight, remember?" Namine frowned. How was she going to deal for another hour?

"Oh, yeah. Well, you'll get to meet my brother, at least. Seriously, I think you two would hit it off."

"Um, how? A quick reminder that I'm 5'4", shaped like a ruler, and am pretty much as pale as you can get," Namine told her friend. The stereotype of blonde haired and blue eyed girls being the definition of beauty wasn't always true. While she thought herself as pretty enough, her hair was practically white, and her eyes were much more of a washed-out-jeans color than a brilliant blue. Any guy related to Kairi probably wouldn't be interested.

"Oh, whatever. That doesn't matter, plus, you two have common interests. Besides-"

Her friend was cut off by her headset beeping, and she clicked the button. "Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order?"

While her friend stood to the side, writing down whatever the person on the other end wanted, the little bell their boss had installed above the door rang. Namine looked up, surprised; no one ever came in this late.

Namine wasn't exactly into bad boys, but the guy who just walked in made her change her mind. He had spiky blond hair that he was pushing up out of his eyes as he entered, with blue eyes that reminded her of her friend's. He was tall and built, and was wearing a black leather jacket with black fingerless gloves. As she looked out the window, she guessed that the big motorcycle outside was most likely his.

This guy was hot with a capital H.

And, of course, she turned over to her best friend, thankfully off of the mic, and told her so.

"Oh my god, Kairi. Look at him. He is, and you know I never say this, smoking hot!" Namine whispered.

To her surprise, Kairi started outright laughing. And laughing, and laughing, to the point where Namine rolled her eyes and walked away. Was her taste in men really that bad?

Before she could question her friend, Kairi yelled out, "Hey, Roxas!"

The biker guy looked up from where he now sat up at her.

"Namine thinks you're hot!"

_Oh my God, I am going to kill her. _Namine pointedly didn't look at "Roxas", her blush evident on her pale face.

Kairi walked over to where Namine was standing. "Namine? I'd like you to meet my brother. Told you you would hit it off!" she said, still giggling.

Roxas stood up from his chair, grinning, and reached out a hand towards Namine. "Well, glad you think so, Namine. You're not so bad yourself." This, of course, made Namine turn an even brighter red before shaking his hand.

Kairi stood beside both of them, smiling like a maniac. "So, when's the wedding, guys?"

Roxas laughed, before smiling down at Namine. "Well, I'm free tomorrow night. Dinner, maybe? I mean, we've got to get to know each other."

Namine stopped staring at the floor to look up at him. His face seemed to be serious.

Kairi interjected. "Well, as long as I can accompany!"

Namine rolled her eyes while Roxas spoke. "Sorry, sis. But Namine and I have to be free from constant "Awwwwww!"'s in order to actually talk."

"So, wait. You're serious?" Namine asked him.

"Well, from what Kairi's told me, and from what you obviously think of me, I think we'd make a good match," he said, grinning.

Namine smiled back at him. "As long as we don't eat at McDonalds."

* * *

><p><em>And, there you go! I'm not a huge fan of this one, considering I wrote it in like, 45 minutes, but oh well. xD Hope you guys enjoyed! If you did, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!<em>

_A quick thank you to the following people for doing at least one of those three things: B. T. Emmett _, _ , and unicron1000. You guys are fab. _

_Don't forget to send in your own stories about how they met!_

_-Audrey _


	4. Chapter 4

**How They Met (and other calamities)**

Chapter 4: Riku/Xion

The Real Story: (submitted by Christina Folkwein) :I met my husband while on a blind date with another guy. He kept pretending to be my blind date... We've been married 2 years.

_Quick note: Trying first person this time. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p>Let's be honest here. Blind dates should be called desperate dates.<p>

I mean, seriously. First off, it starts with one of two things: someone in your life realizing how alone you are, and saying to themselves, "You know what? Even though _ has never met this person and knows nothing about them, I should set them up! Heck, they haven't been getting any dates on their own!" Yeah, most of the time it's just good intentions, but still. Talk about insulting.

The second way is almost worst. Because if you're like me, you were sitting on the couch, watching some show that was playing on TV at 4 am (only because your internet usage ran out so you can't watch Netflix) and eating whatever was left in the kitchen when you realize how lame your life is. I mean, hell, I don't even have cats. The definition of a lonely twenty-something was a woman with tons of cats, and I'm so lonely I don't even have that.

Sure, I have friends. But I can't exactly call up my friends to come over and make out on my couch and then watch Doctor Who.

Well, actually, some I probably could. But I wouldn't prefer it.

So it was then when I found myself flipping open my cell phone (Yes, I have a flip phone. Shut up, it was either a smartphone or food. Being a freelance writer doesn't exactly mean I'm living in luxury.) and calling up Namine.

Most of us have a friend like Namine. You know, the socialite who is all too ready to try and introduce her friends to other friends. I've seen her phone contact list, and I spent a minute and a half just scrolling through the A's before giving up. She's what me and a few others like to call the matchmaker. Half the time I'm convinced that she knows everyone in the entire United States. Hell, she somehow has my sister's best friend's number. How, I don't know.

But anyways, Namine was all too happy to find me someone. I could tell from over the phone that she was still out on the town, even though it was four in the morning. Within two seconds of thinking about, I got exactly the response I was both dreading and hoping for: "Xion, I have someone _perfect_ for you!"

* * *

><p>Namine refused to tell me anything about the guy, sadly. Not even his name or what he looked like! I begged, of course, but I could picture her smirk over the phone. Just trust me, she said. Trust someone with my love life? Wasn't deciding to actually go on a blind date enough? Namine may be a matchmaker, but she certainly didn't have a 100% success rate.<p>

_Oh well_, I told myself as I attempted to glam up my short black hair (which, sadly, due to the length and the fact that it's as straight as a ruler no matter what I do, was unsuccessful), _This is just the first try. Oh, God, I'm going to have to do this again. I'm so desperate. Also, why didn't I ask Namine for makeup tips, too? We both have blue eyes, but somehow hers always look way better. _

Ugh, this is so trivial. I pulled on a pair of dark jeans and the first non-crumpled shirt I found in my closet and ran out the door, address in hand.

* * *

><p>As I surveyed the restaurant in front of me, I couldn't help but think one thing.<p>

_Dang it. _

This was a _nice _place. Like, people coming in suits and dresses. And here I am, meeting some dude I don't even know, in _jeans. _

What a great start to my first blind date.

I took a deep breath and pulled open the door to the restaurant, where the hostess promptly asked me how many in my party. "Um, I don't know if the guy has already showed up yet. I'm on a blind date," I said, embarrassed.

Thankfully, she smiled. "Oh, okay! Well, there hasn't been anyone coming in alone yet, but when someone comes in, I'll ask if you're their date!"

I exhaled. "Thank you so much," I told her as another employee arrived to take me to my table.

"No problem," she said. "Good luck!"

_I'm going to need it._

* * *

><p>A short note to people going on blind dates:<p>

Bring a book.

Or a smartphone, or whatever. Just something to occupy your time. Because let me tell you, it really sucks to just be sitting at a table, alone, desperately glancing up every two seconds waiting for someone to walk over. I'd finished an entire glass of water already, and I could tell the waiter felt sorry for me.

_Geez, is he ever going to show u-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a tall guy in his mid-twenties striding right towards my table. _Woah, he actually showed up. _

First impressions: Silver hair cut just below his ears, aquamarine eyes, good build, at least a head and a half taller than me. Even with silver hair, ridiculously attractive. That suit was certainly doing him some favors, and I don't even know how he got his tie to exactly match his eyes. I could see some of the other women around me checking him out.

_Thank God for Namine. _

He towered over me, smiling. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Well, considering this is a date, yeah, you'd better." _Wow, Xion, you really need to tone down the cynicism. _

His eyes showed a glimmer of confusion before reverting back into charismatic mode. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Riku. And you?"

I smiled. "Nice to meet you as well. I'm Xion, with an X."

"An X, huh? Never heard that name before; it's very pretty. Suits you," he told me. Darn that charming grin.

"Why, thank you," I responded, blushing.

_Well, this isn't so bad. _

Before long, Riku and I were hitting it off. We had only been talking for around 15 minutes, but it felt like we had known each other for much longer. He laughed at my sarcastic jokes, had an excellent taste in music, and when my phone rang, he didn't even tease me about my flip phone.

I looked down at the tiny phone to see Namine calling. "Will you excuse me for a second?" I asked.

"Sure, take all the time you need," he replied.

I walked past the same hostess who had told me good luck and smiled at her before taking my call outside.

"Hey, Namine!" I cheerfully answered. Because seriously, she chose well for me.

"So, how's it going?" Namine asked, skipping the greetings.

"It's actually going amazingly. Like, seriously, this guy is super-hot, funny, and just good all around," I told her, smiling.

"Oh, good! I knew you and him would get along," she said happily.

"Definitely. Also, how is it even possibly for someone to pull off silver hair? Because he does it."

"Um, Xion?" Namine's voice held a trace of something I couldn't identify. "The guy I set you up with is blonde."

Oh, crap.

"What do you mean he's blonde?! Riku has silver hair!" I exclaimed, trying not to sound panicked.

"His name is Roxas, Xion! Oh my God, who have you been talking to for the past 20 minutes?" Namine questioned.

"I don't know! Granted, it was going well, but oh my God! Roxas hasn't even shown up yet, how was I supposed to know it wasn't him? This guy just asked if he could sit down and started talking! I assumed!" At this point, I was in full on panic attack mode.

"Okay, Xion, calm down. Just go in there and ask him who he even is, then wait for Roxas. Alright? Don't worry." Her voice was somehow comforting, and I hung up the phone and walked back into the restaurant.

I plopped down into my seat across from Riku, and immediately exclaimed, "Okay, who are you?!"

Before he could answer, a blond guy approached our table, headed straight towards me. "Sorry, um, are you Xion?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Roxas. Who's this guy?" he questioned.

Riku smirked and leaned back. "I'm Riku. I got here first."

_Xion, cockiness should not be attractive, stop that. _Roxas seemed offended, while I grinned. "Excuse me?" Roxas glared.

Riku turned towards me. "Wait. You thought I was your blind date?"

"Well, obviously! You just sat down at my table and introduced yourself! Why did you even sit down in the first place?"

"How could I not sit down next to a beautiful girl sitting alone?" he responded. _Xion. Stop. He is not your date!_

I looked back at Roxas, who seemed both mad and confused. "I am _so _sorry. Namine didn't tell me anything about you, so I just assumed…"

I could tell he was trying not to raise his voice, but I could still see the bitterness in his eyes. "It's fine. Now, silver haired grandpa dude, _do you mind_?"

Riku sighed and got up out of his chair. "Well, Xion, it was nice to meet you. Sorry about that."

Roxas immediately took his seat before Riku even walked away.

But before he left, he gave me three things.

A handshake.

A wink.

And his phone number.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, guys. I was hesitant about this whole first person thing, but oh my gosh, I actually love this one. My all time favorite. Did you guys like it? The prompt was a bit confusing, I know, but I think I did well. xD<em>

_Anyways, if you enjoyed, why not let me know with a favorite, follow, or review? Thanks to the people who have done any of those things: **AniManga HikiBaka, unicron1000, **and** TTY7**! As embarrassing as this is, whenever I felt like I didn't want to write, I just looked at the reviews and follows and stuff and managed to get inspired again. :D_

_Don't forget to submit your own How They Met stories in reviews or pm's! :)_

_-Audrey_


End file.
